


A Fallen Brother

by RedEyedQueen21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Suicide Attempt, after math, currents, parents mourning, teen wolf 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedQueen21/pseuds/RedEyedQueen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Boyd's funeral is something none of the pack looked forward to. Not everyone is allowed to come, not everyone is invited, and watching those who loved Boyd breakdown is something no one should ever witness. <br/>“Were you friends with my son?”<br/>“Yes.” Scott answered, Stiles though answered “No.” <br/>Wes looked between the two, noticing the girls had a mixed reaction. “Excuse me?”<br/>Stiles cleared his throat, looking evenly at Scott. “We knew him. We just wish we knew him better.” Stiles flinched, remembering what Boyd had told him when he returned to school. “He only had one friend and she’s gone too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Brother

Wes and Dianne Boyd stood quietly in tears as they watched their son’s casket get lowered down, relatives offering reassurances and their apologies as they walked by. Each one tossing a white rose into the plot. During the service Wes and Dianne noticed that the only people from their son’s school who came to his service were the students who were with Boyd in Junior ROTC and the Reyes. Who they had met months before when police tied their kids’ disappearance together.   
“Dianne,” Wes pointed to a group of four kids standing far back behind them. “Do you know who they are?”  
Dianne shook her head, watching silently as she finally realized that both her kids were now gone. She had lost her daughter at such an early age and no her son. At least she got a chance to say good bye this time.  
“Dianne!” Wes supported his wife as she crumbled to the ground, a loud sob breaking out from her, making the rest of their family rush to her.   
Her sister and father-in-law tried to support her as she wailed openly. “Why was he there?! Why did they have to kill him!”  
“Mrs. Boyd?” The group turned around to see the four kids now in front of them. “Mr. Boyd?” A tall skinny boy with watery brown eyes in a black suit stuttered with a broken voice. Behind him was another boy, shorter with darker skin, along with two girls: one red and the other brunette. All three also wearing black.   
“Yes?” Wes replied, still holding tightly to his wife.   
“We’re sorry to uh…to come uninvited, but-but…” The tall boy caught a glimpse of the tombstone. “Holy God.” He turned to the other boy, “I can’t. Scott, I can’t.”  
Scott put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “It’s okay Stiles.”  
“No, no it’s not.”  
“Were you friends with my son?”  
“Yes.” Scott answered, Stiles though answered “No.”   
Wes looked between the two, noticing the girls had a mixed reaction. “Excuse me?”  
Stiles cleared his throat, looking evenly at Scott. “We knew him. We just wish we knew him better.” Stiles flinched, remembering what Boyd had told him when he returned to school. “He only had one friend and she’s gone too.”  
“Then what are you doing here?” Dianne gritted out. “Do you know why my son was at that fugitive’s house or why the only witness happens to be that fugitives who is claiming that our son was stabbed by robbers!?”  
Wes hugged her close, “Dianne, easy. They are just kids.”  
Dianne sobbed, a wave of fresh tears cascading down her face as she finally succumbed to the misery of losing another child. “So was he!”  
The red head girl and the brunette were now crying, holding each other’s hands as they tried to move closer to Dianne who warned them not to come closer.  
“Please Mrs. Boyd, we are truly sorry about Boyd. He was an amazing person. Brave, loyal, and smart. He didn’t deserve to die the way he did.” Scott said apologetically.   
“Do you know who did this to our son?” Wes asked seriously, looking at all of them suspiciously now. He and his son were close; he always believed that Vernon kept no secrets from them and that he trusted them with anything.   
It was a hard thing to accept that maybe his son was hiding something from them.  
“No.” Scott replied.  
Stiles looked up, “Yes, we do.”  
The red head looked shocked. The brunette looked confused, “Stiles?”  
Stiles wiped the tears away, “We know who killed your son.” He turned to look at his friends, “We weren’t there when it happened, but we’re pretty sure that they killed him. It wasn’t Derek, he wouldn’t-he couldn’t do that.”  
“Stiles!” The red head called out.   
“Lydia, it’s okay.” Scott assured her. “We already told the police who to look out for this morning.”  
Dianne looked livid, “You waited almost a week to tell the police what happened to my son?!”   
“The people who killed Boyd and Erica are dangerous and they’ve killed before. We didn’t know how to tell the cops without getting more people killed.” Scott explained, ignoring the look of guilt on Stiles’ face.   
“So the police have wasted five days looking for clues to our son’s death while you four knew who killed him?” Wes asked, his eyes becoming darker and his voice losing its calmness.   
Stiles could see a lot of Boyd in his father; he had been on the receiving end of Boyd’s impatient and angry look. He had never seen the guy really smile or laugh.  
He really wish he had.  
Now he never will.  
“I think it’s time for you four to go.” An older woman requested, “And please do not come back or talk to our family again.” She warned, kneeling down to check on Dianne.   
Later that day at Scott’s house…  
“Well that wasn’t awful.” Scott said, opening a can of soda while Stiles had the latest news about the Darach’s sacrifices splayed at on the dinner table.   
“I thought they were going to kill us on the spot.” Scott looked at Stiles for a moment, noticing that Stiles was still not talking to him.  
“How many times am I supposed to say I’m sorry, dude?” he asked frustrated.   
Stiles looked up for a second; a look of contempt graced his features. “Sure.”  
Scott groaned, taking the seat across from his friend. “You’re lying.” He tossed Stiles a can of soda. “Look, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. I needed to find Deaton, if we lost him than we would have lost a lot of help.”  
“Mmhh, I know.” Stiles said curtly, not sparing a glance at Scott this time.   
Scott sighed, giving up for now. He knew Stiles would come around. Everyone was still angry. He scratched the back of his head, “I’m going to go check on Isaac. He hasn’t been talking to anyone since Boyd was given back to his parents.”   
“Okay.” Stiles still didn’t look up.  
Scott stopped at the doorway, “Stiles, you know I’m sorry. I-I if I knew what they had planned I would have.”  
Stiles cut him off abruptly, “Scott, its fine. It doesn’t matter.”  
“Stiles-“  
“Why don’t you check on Isaac, he shouldn’t be alone.”  
“Sure.” Scott glanced back at his friend before running up the steps to his and Isaac’s room. “Isaac?” he turned on the bed room lights showing the vacant room and an open window. “No.” he ran back downstairs, “Isaac’s gone.”   
“What?”   
“Isaac is gone.”  
“He probably sneaked out then.” Stiles suggested calmly.   
“Or maybe he was kidnapped, we have to find him,” Scott grabbed his jacket from the chair, “Deucallion and the rest are still out there, they’re going to kill him.”  
“Scott.” Stiles called out before his friend ran out of the kitchen. “Isaac just lost his brother, again.”  
“So he shouldn’t be alone then.” He ran the house with Stiles hurrying after him shouting to wait up.  
At the graveyard…  
Isaac kneeled down in front of Boyd’s tombstone, fingering the in graved lettering on the stone fondly. “Hey Bro,” he rested his hand on top of the stone, “I-I miss you, just so you know.” He rested his head against the stone this time. “I-I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have helped you protect Derek, I-I don’t know how they cut off the power.” He laughed sadly, his voice breaking down if every word he said. “I keep thinking about what I could have done to save you. I could have saved you.” The laughs from Isaac became erratic as he continued to talk to Boyd. “You were always the eager and protective one, I thought it would always be me who died.” He sniffed, “it should have been me.” He cried, his fingers turning to claws-cracking a bit of the stone as he continued to clutch it in grief. It was his life line at this point. A reminder that he had lost a brother, again.   
“It’s my fault. It’s my fault.” Isaac wiped the snot and tears off his face, his vision didn’t clear up a bit. “I-I knew Erica was dead. I-I tried to fight back, to get back to Derek to tell him. I shouldn’t have let them get so close to me.” He gulped down the sob in his throat, “I shouldn’t have let them find me. If-if –I knew you guys just wouldn’t disappear, I just thought-” he laughed again. “I honestly don’t know what I was thinking. I just didn’t want to leave Derek, I was mad that my only two friends left me.” He turned to the direction where he knew Erica was buried, his heart becoming heavier with grief and guilt. “Now I lost the only two people who I considered family. I was angry and I was stupid. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please, please, please.”  
‘You wanna kill everyone you so called ’love’, you piece of crap!’ Isaac’s father voice echoed through his mind.  
“No!” Isaac screamed into the air.  
‘You killed your freaking mother and brother, if it wasn’t for you not standing up like a man I would still be alive. Now your stupidity killed your friends.’ Isaac could feel his father’s sneer. The older man would be looking at him in disgust if he were alive in front of him. ‘Why don’t you do everyone a favor, save everyone the time and energy and kill yourself. It would happen sooner or later, so do it now.’  
Isaac hunched over the stone, “Boyd.”  
‘He’s dead, Isaac. You helped kill your two supposed friends’ Isaac’s father growled. ‘You really want to help your friends?’ Isaac didn’t want to answer, he just continued to look at the ground. ‘Kill yourself.’  
Isaac’s eyes become a haze of brown, he unsheathed his claws, his breathing becoming erratic. He knew this was the right thing to do.  
“I’m so sorry Boyd.” Isaac sobbed. His claws ready to dig into his chest.   
“ISAAC!” Derek shouted, holding Isaac’s claws away from him. The younger boy began to thrash around shouting to the older man to let him go, that this is what he wanted. “Isaac!” Derek yelled in his Alpha voice.   
Isaac blinked, feeling the haze lift from him. “Derek?” Isaac sounded so hurt and young. And helpless.  
Derek could relate.   
“Yeah.” Derek nodded, his green-hazel eyes were watery and he looked distraught, tired, and sick.   
He wasn’t surprised at all when Isaac hugged him and began to cry.   
In fact, he needed it.   
Both boys sunk to the ground, each crying. Cora approached the two and kneeled down next to them, already crying at the lost of a dear friend.   
Scott and Stiles watched from afar, crying as well at the sight of the broken pact mourning the loss of a brother.   
“Kind of sucks.” Stiles spoke into his hand when he rubbed his face.  
“What does?”  
“Boyd always thought he had no friends.” Stiles sighed, his voice quivering a bit as he looked at the three holding onto each other now.   
Scott nodded, knowing where his friend was going. “He had a whole other family.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a chapter 2.


End file.
